SAMARITAN
SAMARITAN is the first single introducing ionnalee for EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN and features a visual alliance with Japanese fashion label COMME des GARÇONS and Dover Street Market London. It is Chapter 2 of the series. Music video observations The video begins with Jonna Lee, dressed in a white night gown, standing by the window with a winter's cold snap lurking on the other side. An introductory monologue of Winston Churchill titled "The Threat of Nazi Germany" is heard in the background. A wooden cutting board with strawberries is left in silence, seemingly hinting of the importance of the strawberry imagery in the iamamiwhoami project. The crackle of the fireplace is heard while the view pans over a vintage Telefunken televison set as it hauntingly displays the ominous words "The Road to Self Realization" on its screen. Soon after, we are introduced to Lee and her cohort of white robed dancers moving in tandem in precise choreography. Lee stares intently on the screen before her while switching the channels intermittently and emulating some of the movements. We then switch to a scene in which Lee walks among a crowd, her hands tied on a rope that drags her across the snow. Lighted torches permeate the crowd as they angrily point their fingers towards her and calls for her demise through burning. This scene is reminiscent of witch trials in olden times. The white robed dancers continue to dance aggressively as Lee watches. The program ends, a phone rings. Lee stands up and gathers herself, stares straight into the mirror as her thoughts are narrated in the background. (hello?) and then I gathered myself to walk out into their world with clean hands but all of that muddy conscience and with a smile blinding their empty eyes always there, staring (what did you do?) my skin tightly wound around my neck (you should never have gone there) that pressure continued to pound in my throat but i had to find out what it was that she saw The video ends with her singing the words: all light absorbed in the shadows i will hide til the contour of my silhouette fades to undefined i still have fire simmer down, simmer down Notes * The introductory monologue heard at the beginning of the video is Winston Churchill's "The Threat of Nazi Germany." * We see a similar red shack previously seen in the sixth iamamiwhoami; prelude video 23.5.12.3.15.13.5-8.15.13.5.3383. * The imagery (e.g. candle headdress) seen in the video is reminiscent of St. Lucy's Day, an event commonly celebrated in Scandinavia. * The song she sings at the end of the video is part of the lyrics of her third single SIMMER DOWN. Trivia * ionnalee donned a black and blue soldier dress by COMME des GARÇONS. Single * SAMARITAN — 4:21 Credits Song * Song writing: ionnalee * Song production: Barbelle / Claes Björklund * Song mixing: Barbelle / Claes Björklund * Song mastering: Sören von Malmborg * Direction: WAVE * Cinematography: John Strandh * Costume design: COMME des GARÇONS Video * Music and performance: ionnalee * Visual written and directed by: ionnalee and John Strandh of WAVE * Made in visual alliance: COMME des GARÇONS * Costume: COMME des GARÇONS * Cinematography: John Strandh * Edit: Jonna Lee * Post production: John Strandh * Visual Effects: Evelina Åström of CHIMNEY * Graphic design: Jacob Hulmston * Production: To whom it may concern. * Producer: Jonna Lee * Production coordinator: Matilda Bildberg * Additional production: Camilla Falk, Beatrice Johansson * Second unit: Viktor Kumlin * Gaffer: Edvin Strandh * Sound engineer: Claes Björklund * Choreography: Jonna Lee and Matilda Bilberg * Dancers: Matilda Bildberg, Isac Hellman * Actors: Barbelle, Ivar Fors, Summer Masuda-Lideborg, Isac Hellman, Mattias Fredin, Hans Kumlin, Matilda Bildberg * Choreographic supervisor: Tove Skeidsvoll * Hair: Ronja Olofsson of Hairstudio Unique * Made with support from: Ljud & Bildmedia, CHIMNEY, Adrian Joffe, Andrew Taylor-Parr, Daniel Thisell, Hairstudio Unique, Jacob Hulmston, Daniel Rengifo-Molina, and Ghost Lyrics Release history External links Single * To whom it may concern. SHOP * YouTube * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon * Genius * Bandcamp CHANT version * YouTube Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN